YTV
YTV is a Canadian English language specialty channel owned by YTV Canada, Inc., a subsidiary of Corus Entertainment. Its programming consists of original live action and animated television series, movies, and third party programming from the U.S. kids channels Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network, as well as other distributors. YTV operates two time shifted feeds, running on both Eastern and Pacific Time Zone schedules. It is available in over 11 million Canadian households as of 2013. 1988–1991 The initial YTV logo utilized three-dimensional CGI graphics to animate the logo in network IDs, which were usually set against different sky backgrounds that changed depending on the time of day (a night sky background for nighttime programs, a partly-cloudy blue sky for afternoon shows, etc.). Often in these network IDs, a script font would write various slogans ("The Spirit of Youth", "Young as You Are", "The Youth Channel", "Canada's Youth Channel"the PJ's (Program Jockeys) Would Also Say the Slogan "The Coolest Station in the Nation! YTV!") on the bottom right side of the logo. In 1990, the logo was altered slightly with the circle outline becoming consistent of three circles, and the "YTV" text becoming slightly larger. 1991–1995 The logo was revised in 1991, used the motif in which featured a large "Y" and the word "TV" in smaller type stacked vertically, that has been utilized in all of the network's logos since that time. 1994–2000 The "YTV" text in this update to the previous logo was changed in 1994, arranged the same way as before, though with an altered design of the TV and logotype. In 1996, YTV started to use the slogan "You Rule" to go with the random objects and creatures that the YTV text is placed atop of. 2000–2006 In August 2000, the logo was changed again with the TV background dropped and the "YTV" text completely redesigned, but the arrangement of the wordmark was still kept the same. In the fall of 2005, a new post-6:00 p.m. advertising style was developed for older audiences, which used a much simpler logo and sleeker packaging with barely any gross-out tactics, but the monsters still aired from the start of the morning (most likely) to 6-7pm until 2007, when the simpler logo (down below) was the standard logo used for the full broadcast. 2006–present 2006–2009; 2010 In spring of 2006, this logo first made its debut on YTV promos, on YTV's website, and even at the end of newer YTV originally-produced CanCon. In 2007, YTV presentation was standardized, as the 2005 logo was adopted for the whole channel, with the 2004-2007 monsters being retired. The logo, however, was still arranged similarly to the previous logos used since 1990, but with a cyan circle with two spikes, somewhat similar to that of a hurricane symbol, with white rings inside and a revised "YTV" text overlayed atop it. 2009; 2010–2014 In 2010. the logo was updated slightly with color gradients added to it. 2014–present In 2014, YTV updated their logo, making some minor changes to it. On screen, they changed the direction of the logo making it face left instead of directly at the viewers. Along with light colour gradients being added to the logo, it debuted air on the website in 2014. Category:YTV Category:Television channels in Canada Category:Children's television networks Category:Corus Entertainment Category:Shaw Communications Category:Canada Category:Children's television networks in Canada Category:1988 Category:Canadian superstations Category:Defunct in some countries Category:Youth oriented